A Dextris Tuis
by Firevibe and Figment
Summary: Ever wonder what the mermaids in Harry Potter are like? We explore them here, with the lovechild of Ariel and Lupin. AL, HPOC, DMOC, RWOC. Plz Rr!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: OMG, this is a joint effort between us, Firevibe and Figment. This is our first HP fic, so be gentle~! Luv ya! 

Title: A Dextris Tuis   
Rating: PG-13, for later chapters   
Fandom: Harry Potter   
Authors: Firevibe and Figment   
Summary: Remus and Ariel have a daughter, but she's torn between the two worlds, the world of her distant father and the world of her beloved mother. 

~*~

Remus sighed, softly, watching the rain on his luminescent window pane. He wondered where his beautiful, beloved Ariel was now, and what she would think if she could see their daughter now, a powerful witch attending Hogwarts. It was her sixth year at the magical school, and the first year they'd been together. 

~*~ Ariel pouted.   
"But…but Daddy…I love Remus, with all my heart…" King Triton smashed the butt of his trident on the smooth surface of his pearly turquoise throne.   
"I've told you, that child will not stay here! She is his kind, and has no place beneath the waves of my ocean! She will leave as soon as I can arrange it. You will see to her fins, (damn, I wish I hadn't gotten rid of Ursula…) and send her to her father, the…werewolf wizard…" Ariel sobbed, knowing her father would never back down. She turned and fled the throne room, heading straight for her grotto and her teenaged daughter. 

Fidekilia sat on a shelf, mending a human trinket known as a clock. It was one of her many skills, and she loved mending things, and healing people. She was one of the most beautiful damsels to grace the sea floor, with her mother's firery titian hair and her father's slim build. She looked like any surface dweller, with a shapely bosom sure to catch the eye of any dashing young wizard. Her hips were a trait she had inherited from her father, shapely- but not anorexic-looking-but her fins were purely from her mother's kin, a deep crimson, traced with gold. As her mother slid into the grotto, she looked up, immediately sensing something was wrong. Her mother looked as if she'd been crying, her beautiful face bearing traces of pearly tears.   
"Lia…I'm so very sorry.." Ariel faced her child, the fruit of her womb and her love for Remus Lupin. They'd met on a fateful night, when, in his werewolf form he had bitten another. Overcome by grief and shame, he decided to drown himself the following morning.. and Ariel had stopped him just in time, nursing his broken soul. It was only a matter of days before they had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love. And then, when he reluctantly returned to his home on a call from a mysterious Dumbledore, she realized she was carrying his unborn child.   
Lia's eyes shifted into a deep, metallic blue and widened, "Sorry for what, mother?"   
"You have to leave the ocean." 

~*~

Lia stepped out of the train uncertainly. This world was so small and suffocating. Her slim new legs didn't wobble a bit as she fell into place among the other students, who were chattering excitedly. They were in their own element here; she was not. She belonged to the sea, not on land with all these two-legged humans. She hated her mother, for falling into the arms of this mysterious wizard, and she hated this wizard-Remus- for abandoning her mother. And she hated her grandfather, King Triton, for exiling her from the only home she had ever known, and sending her to this wholly unfamiliar setting. 

**TBC!!!1!!!**

A/n: Like, we so totally enjoyed writing this, and we hope you enjoy it! We're in the middle of writing the second chapter, and trust us, it'll be even better! (Remus'll be more of a character, promise! And Sirius'll come in! And Harry, and perhaps a love interest or two…J So, you HAVE to r/r, and tell us if you liked it, and then we'll write even more! Love ya! ~Firevibe & Figment   



	2. Green and Red

Chapter Two: Green and Red 

Lia ran a hand through her waist-long crimson mane, shifting her weight to her left foot. She wasn't nervous, but she hated being amongst all the younger children, as her impressive height stood out among them. Finally, her name was called. "Lupin, Fidekilia." A ripple of noise went through the great hall, all eyes trained on her. Remus, seated at the teacher's table, dropped his gaze to the floor. She looked far too much like her mother. He saw nothing of himself in her. _Perhaps that's for the best,_ he thought, yet it pained him that she looked so like Ariel, and bore no resemblance to him. _Maybe if I had been there for her...Maybe if I hadn't responded to Dumbledore's call that he was re-forming the Order...maybe she could call me father...maybe..._   
Lia scanned the staff table as she approached the stool and the singing hat. Her mother said that her father was a teacher, so which one was he? She hoped he wasn't the one with the greasy hair, or the short one. Somehow, she found it hard to believe her father had been short. NONE of these men looked like her father, not the abnormally large and hairy one, nor the youngish one with premature grey hair and ratty clothes. But one of them had to be. For the bazillionth time, she cursed her mother. Why couldn't she have just married another mermaid? Then, Lia wouldn't have the stigma of illegitimacy, and her own grandfather wouldn't cringe each time he chanced to look at her. She sat on the stool, and the old lady dropped the torn-up hat on her. It fell over her eyes, so she couldn't see anything. When a small voice whispered in her ear, she jumped.   
"A bastard child, I see..." Fury filled her, almost so much that she was ready to rip that hat to shreds. And stomp on it with her new feet. "You are far from your home, in the sea, and you miss it, that's plain. Well, it's well known that bastard children are the most devious, so perhaps I shall put you in Slytherin. But.. this love of fixing things you have...most Hufflepuff-ish. And there's intelligence, oh, all that creativity...perhaps Ravenclaw? Ah, but you have the heart of a warrior, so maybe Gryffindor? Dammit, but you're hard to sort." _Well, I'm _so _fucking sorry,_ she thought. She still hated this stupid hat. How dare it know so much about her? She wanted to just swim away...but they had taken her fins, her mother had done something and they were gone. All she had were these twice-damned feet. "That's harsh," commented the hat, "But I understand. You have lost your mother, you do not know you're father...poor child. I pity you. Well, I can see that the only thing I can do is leave the choice to you. Pick which house you want to be in." She was bewildered. How in fucking hell was she supposed to know which fucking house she was going to be in? She mentally thought about the tables in front of her, and the people in them. Which ones did she want to know? Well, hell to all of them, truthfully, but... _Whatever. That G one._ "Gryffindor?" said the hat. _Yeah. Whatever._ "Good choice. GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat, so everyone could hear. She yanked the hat off, threw it on the stool, then stomped down to the table where everyone was cheering. Why the fuck would they cheer for her? She was just a fucking bastard mermaid girl. She slumped onto the bench, staring at the table. The plates and cups were all gold. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she remembered her fins. They had gold on them, just like this... A boy next to her poked her on the shoulder. She dashed the tears from her eyes angrily and looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen.   
"Excuse me, miss, are you all right? Why were you crying?" she was about to yell, but she was struck by his eyes, and his kind smile. She couldn't say anything, for a moment. The boy on his other side, with hair almost as red as hers,   
"Yeah, does this mean you didn't want to _be_ in Gryffindor?" The idea seemed to shock him, for some reason. She shook her head.   
"I just want to go home." she said. The green-eyed boy shook his head.   
"Hm. Hogwarts _is_ my home. I hate going home for the summer." That was something she hadn't thought about. Would her mother let her come home for the holidays? She hoped so.   
"Fuck summer. I want to go home _now_." They didn't seem to have anything to say to that, so Green changed the subject.   
"Why did you just get sorted now? You're not eleven, are you?" She drew herself up, feeling insulted.   
"Hell, no! I'm sixteen. And I just got sorted because...because my asshole of a grandfather exiled me." Red looked surlyy for some reason.   
"What did you do to get exiled?" he snapped, suddenly hostile. She flared back at him, her temper as firey as her hair.   
"Nothing except be born without a father!" Red looked immediately contrite and horrified.   
"Oh-oh-I'm sorry..." he muttered. Green shook his head and held out his hand.   
"Don't mind him. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." She disregared his hand.   
"Fidekilia," she replied coolly. Red nodded at her.   
"And I'm Ron Weasley." She nodded back. Well, if Harry thought this was his home, wonderful for him. For her, all she wanted was her mother's grotto, and something to fix, something to do with her hands. She twisted her hands in a knot. Even so, Harry reminded her of her pen pal back at home, Will Turner. Not that they looked a thing alike, but Harry had the same adventurous streak as Will. She loved Will, loved him with all her heart....but Harry was here, and Will was all the way back in the Carribbean. And another thing, if this was _the_ Harry Potter, both he and Will were orphaned. Another reason they were alike... The old wizaard with long white hair and beard stood after everyone had been sorted. "Let the feast begin!" he proclaimed. 


	3. Chapter the Third

Chapter 3: Secrets Divulged Disclaimer: We don't own any of these wonderful characters except Fidekilia; she's our little baby!! Lia sat still for a moment. She had never seen most of this food before, mermaids ate fish and sea plants, and she saw none of that here. The red-head, Ron, attacked all the food like he was a starved pufferfish, but Harry ate with a little more dignity. She liked that. She cannoned into him a second later, when a ghost popped up in the empty seat beside her! Harry seemed to know him. "Hello there Nick back again I see," he said. The ghost didn't seem to hear him, and looked at Lia instead. "So you're the mermaid girl." She instinctivly tried to hit him, but her hand passed right through. Harry stared. "Mermaid? You're a mermaid?" she nodded angrily. "Yes." Harry kept staring. "There are mermaids in the lake here at Hogwarts," said Harry, "I saw them years ago. They weren't as pretty as you." Lia sniffed. "Well, I suppose that's because they're British. I come from the Carribbean." That caused Ron to stop eating. "Watch what you say!" he said, then his expression differed. "Carribbean, you said?" she nodded. "Our friend Hermione, she moved there over the summer. She used to go here but now she doesn't." Lia shrugged. She didn't see what that had to do with her. The old wizard stood up. "All students report to their dormitories." Harry and Ron stood, and Lia did as well. "Here we'll show you where Gryffindor tower is," said Harry. Lia allowed herself to be lead through te castle, with secret passageways, shifting staircases, and talkingn portraits. They were all talking about her she knew. She didn't see the person running down the stairs until he had run into her. She kept her balance but he tripped the rest of the way down. He jumped up, pale blonde hair in a disarray. He looked at her for a moment, then walked up to her. Harry and Ron looked set to kill, but she held them back. The blond boy held out a hand. "Sorry didn't see you there," he said. She shook his hand. "It's okay just watch where you're going. My name's Fidekilia." "Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin. I'll see you around." Then he walked off down the stairs. Harry and Ron looked at her in awe, but she kept walking. She wanted to go to bed. She felt sure that even the picture of the fat chick in a pink dress, the door to the common room, gave her an appraising eye. Once inside, she brightened a little. The houses colors were crimson and gold, the same colors as her old fins. That made her feel better. She followed the other girls her age up the stairs and into the room with the large canopy beds. She didn't have a bed like this back home. Her belongings were already at the foot of one of the beds, so she changed into a nightgown, pulled the curtains around her, so she wouldn't have to look at the other girls, and fell asleep. TBC!!!!!! A/N: Sry this was short! We'll write a longer one next time!!! lol, r/r plz! 


End file.
